Sabrina And The Last Vampire
by CaptainEvan
Summary: Sabrina Spellman only believed that witch's and warlocks were the only supernatural creation to exist, but she was wrong. Nearly 10 years earlier, four warlocks massacred a community of vampires. They were nearly successfully and the vampires to them were extinct, nearly successful. One vampire survived and now on the eve of his 18th birthday, he plots revenge on the warlocks that
1. Attack

Sabrina Spellman sat on her bed reading one of her father's journals, her cat and familiar Salem laid next to her sleeping away as he usually did at this time of night. It was nights like these that Sabrina read the journals her father wrote to somehow feel closer to him in a strange sort of way, almost as if he was guiding her.

Sabrina lived in Greendale with her two aunts, Hilda and Zelda as well as her cousin Amberose, she attended Baxter High where she had a good group of friends, Harvey, Roz and Theo who accepted her being a witch.

Just as she was getting ready to finally fall asleep, her aunt Zelda burst into her room, panic and anxiety on her face. "Sabrina, we have to go. Now!" Sabrina sat up with worry in her eyes. "What is it?" "There's been an attack at the academy, one of the professors is dead" Zelda explained. Sabrina raised a confused eyebrow, "But why do we have to go now? And why is it important now?" Zelda sighed as she moved Salem off the bed, "Because the impossible has happened"

The Academy for Unseen Arts

Hilda and Zelda examined the wound on the teacher who was killed, Sabrina and the attending students. "Sister, this is impossible. I thought they were all gone" Hilda said, with fear in her voice. "I don't know Hilda, that's what the council told us. As cruel and unusual we think it was, obviously at least one survived" Sabrina approached her aunts, "Who survived?" She asked. Zelda sighed as she stood up, "a Vampire, Sabrina. We though they were all wiped out, obviously we were wrong considering the bite mark on the teachers neck." Sabrina stepped back in shock, "what happened to the Vampires?" "The witches council slaughtered them all, well so we thought"

Sabrina put her hand to her mouth in disbelief, "But they were innocent, weren't they?" Zelda and Hilda looked at each other before Zelda nodded at her niece. "How could you let that happen?! How long ago was this?" Sabrina yelled. Hilda explained how it was when she was only a girl 10 years ago. Disgusted, Sabrina stormed out of the Academy and used her magic to teleport herself home.

Sabrina held Salem in her arms as tears were streaming down her face, Witch's and Vampires were different in some ways but in others they were a lot a like. "Why Salem? Why did they keep this secret from me, I had a right to know!" Salem meowed as he rubbed his head against Sabrina's hand. "I have to stop this before someone else gets hurt, Witch or Vampire" she kissed Salem's head and went to sleep. Little did she know that the Vampire in question was in Greendale

Greendale alleyway

A group of men were chasing a young woman down an alleyway, she ran as her lungs burned and her eyes watered. She was almost away until she tripped over a incomplete wall and broke her ankle.

The group of men surrounded her with mal intent, two men pinned down her arms as the other two worked to undress her, she screamed but one of the thugs covered her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that got everyone's attention, the men turned around to see a young man in a black leather jacket, black boots, gloves and shirt walking towards them

"Hey man, what's your problem?" One of the thugs asked trying to be intimidating, but the mysterious figure kept advancing towards them. "Buddy, just walk away and mind your own damn business." The man stepped into the light of the street lamp, his skin was pale and scarred and his eyes were green. "Check out this freak" they all laughed as the woman struggled to get free. "Let the girl go and I'll let you live" he warned them before removing his gloves. "Johnny, take care of this guy" one of the guys ordered one of his friends. The thug supposedly named Johnny advanced toward to man, he pulled out his knife and charged at him. The man saw this coming and avoided his attack, then his fangs came out and they dug themselves into the mans neck.

The man screamed as the Vampire sucked out his blood, the other thugs ran the other way as the blood was sucked out of his body. He took his fangs out of his neck and let the body fall to the ground, he wiped the blood away from his mouth and walked the other way, like nothing had ever happened.

This was Drake, the only survivor of the Vampire Massacre ten years earlier.


	2. Baxter High

The next day, Sabrina was on her way to school as always when she passed what looked to be a crime scene. The alleyway was blocked off with police tape and there were two police cars and one unmarked car, at least 4 or 5 officers were investigating the scene. Intrigued, Sabrina went over to the police tape which was now surrounded by other onlookers. "Excuse me, detective" She asked, trying to get some answers "What happened?" A middle aged man approached her as he took off his sunglasses, "well it looks like this man was apart of a rape gang last night, they almost defiled the woman until something or someone attacked them" he lifted the sheet to reveal two fang marks on the mans neck. Sabrina put her hand over her mouth as she began walking towards her school. Did the Vampire do this, if so, maybe he's not as bad the council choose to see

**_Baxter High_**

Sabrina sat in the library with her friends, discussing the attack on the Academy last night as well as the one on the gang member in the alley. "Do the police know who did it?" Harvey asked his ex girlfriend, "or what?" Sabrina shook her head, "and the Academy doesn't know who it was that attacked the school either"

She was about to explain more when someone caught her eye, someone she thought she has never seen before. "Roz, who's that boy over there?" Sabrina asked, Roz turned around to see before turning back to Sabrina. "That's Drake, he transferred here last year. He's on my English class, he has a way with Shakespeare." Drake could hear what they were saying, due to his heightened sense of hearing. But he acted like he couldn't hear them, as to not arouse suspicion.

"Sabrina" Harvey intervened, "don't tell me you're thinking about going after another mortal?" Sabrina shrugged before answering "I don't know, there's something about him that's different. I can't put my finger on it." Sabrina bit her lip as she watched Drake sit at a desk and pull out a book from his bag, there definitely was something different about this boy.

**_Later: After the last bell_**

Sabrina was just leaving the main entrance of the school, heading towards her house. She said goodbye to her friends before making her way home, however she didn't get far before she spotted that same young man from earlier. It was Drake, and for some reason even though it was dark and cloudy, he was wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses. Sabrina has a better look at him now, he was about average height, 5'9" at most, well built and very attractive.

Drake adjusted the sunglasses on his face, even he's not sure why but the pair of shades he wears protects him from the harmful rays of the sun, since long term exposure is deadly to Vampires. He's was heading to his hideout when he heard someone or something following him, he focused his heightened hearing on it as well as his since of smell. It was the same girl he had seen in the library earlier that day.

Drake had no interest in harming the witch, but he thought that if she was so intrigued with him, that he might as well have some fun with it. Drake took a detour away from his hideout and takes a path into the woods, sure enough the young witch followed in stride.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she saw the mysterious figure wall into the woods, coincidentally these were the woods that were near her house. She followed closely behind, trying not to be noticed, little did she know it was a little late for that.

Sabrina entered the woods, muttering protection spells under her breath, she looked around but no one was in sight. This confused the witch before a voice spoke up from behind her.

"You're a curious one" Sabrina gasped at the voice as she spun around to see who the voice belonged to. She looked up to see Drake hanging by one hand on a tree branch while propping himself up by his feet against the tree. "You scared me half to death!" Sabrina said in a stern voice, "Well the let's hope that doesn't happen twice" Drake chuckles before doing a backflip in the and landing on the ground, inches away from Sabrina. Sabrina was impressed by the agility he had, now closer up he was very attractive.

"Sabrina right? I overheard you in the library earlier today" Drake outstretched his hand, "Drake Summers." Sabrina shook his hand before smirking, mischievously. She noticed he had scars on different parts of his body, they weren't massive but they were still noticeable.

"Sabrina Spellman, you already know my first name, might as well know know mine." Sabrina said as she introduced herself. Drake smiled as he let go of the witches hand, he didn't despise all witches, only the ones that slaughtered his people. "So tell me Sabrina, do you believe in witchcraft?" Drake said with a smirk as he circled around her. Sabrina became stiff with fear, there was no way that this guy could know that she was a witch. "Why do you ask?" She said, tracking Drake with her eyes. "Because Greendale is known for witchcraft, much like Salem Massachusetts. Except the difference with here, is that it involved real witches." Drake explained, of course Sabrina knew all this, she remembered her aunts telling her that story countless times when she was little.

Drake couldn't help but keep his eyes on the teenage witch, she was quite a sight, one he knew must be cherished. "Come with me." He said, Sabrina raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Why, where are we going?" She asked. Drake smiled, it wasn't a smile full of malicious intent, but rather one that showed her that she could trust him. "Trust me, you'll love it"


	3. Nightfall

Sabrina followed Drake up a small hill that led to a cabin that overlooked the town, it was still the middle of the afternoon so there was nothing particularly special or captivating about it.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Sabrina asked as she followed the vampire, Drake chuckled and turned back to the young witch behind him. "Yes, but not yet. Soon though, you'll see what I get to see every night." Drake said as he gave Sabrina a slight smile.

About fifteen minutes later, the two arrived at the cabin at the top of the hill. It was quite old looking, maybe dating back to the 18th century, but surprisingly it seemed to be in good shape. Sabrina stood in awe, the cabin was beautiful, it looked like she had traveled back in time to the time of the American Revolution. Drake noticed her appreciation to his home, and smiled. He never really had visitors, so it was nice that his home appealed to Sabrina.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, that you like what you see." Drake said with a chuckle, Sabrina nodded before asking, "You live here?" Drake approached the door as he nodded, "You coming?" he asked.

As Sabrina walked in, she wasn't disappointed in what she saw. The interior of the house was just as breathtaking as the exterior. Honestly you'd think that Drake was a time traveler, it was in pristine condition. "It's beautiful" Sabrina said with a big toothy smile. Drake chuckled as he took off his jacket, "This house has been in my family for generations, my grandparents, my great grandparents. When my parents died, I thought it was up to me to keep it in good condition" he explained.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow after hearing this, "You live here by yourself?" She asked, Drake nodded as he went into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" He asked, Sabrina nodded before saying "Just water please." She sat at Drakes kitchen table before removing her coat, Drake set two glasses of water on the table before taking a seat across from Sabrina.

"Let's get rid of the elephant in the room, I know who you are, Sabrina." Drake said, this comment made Sabrina nervous, "How's the Academy?" He asked again before taking another drink. That made Sabrina nearly choke on her water, "How do you know?" She asked, anxiety filling in her stomach. Drake chuckled light heartedly before giving the young witch an explanation, "I know everything about the Academy of Unseen Arts, it shouldn't really be a surprise that I know who you are. I must say you're an impressive young witch." Sabrina blushed as she looked down at her feet, "You really think so?" She asked, Drake nodded before giving her a slight smile.

Sabrina and Drake spent the next hour talking, about their lives, families, interests etc. never before has Sabrina seen someone so full of life and wonder. After the sun had set Drake got up from his seat, "It's time, come on" he said as he made his way to the door. Sabrina looked at him quizzically, "Time for what?" She asked as she also stood up before grabbing her coat. "Trust me, you'll love this. But first close your eyes." Drake said as he took Sabrina hand, confused but not skeptical she did as he said. Drake led her outside the door and positioned her so that she had a good view of the town. "Ok, open the," he told her. Sabrina opened her eyes and gasped, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Greendale was shrouded in a beautiful mist that seemed the glow with almost every color on the light spectrum. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed, never before had she seen this. Sabrina looked up at Drake and smiled, "Thank you" She said as Drake returned the smile to her.

Suddenly the realization hit her that it was past her curfew, "Shit!" She exclaimed, "My aunts are going to kill me." She ran back inside to grab her stuff, Drake followed her and asked her what was wrong, Sabrina explained it was past her curfew and she needed to get home. "Let me take you home, just tell me where to go" Drake said as he picked up his keys and put on his jacket. "We'll take my motorcycle."

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Spellman residence. Sure enough, Sabrina's Aunt Hilda and Zelda were standing on the porch waiting for their niece to return. Sabrina and Drake hopped off the motorcycle and approached the door, "Aunties I'm so sorry I'm late." Sabrina began to explain, but was abruptly cut off by Zelda. "I don't want to hear it Sabrina, you are 20 minutes late." Before Zelda could continue, Drake spoke up. "It's my fault Ms.Spellman, I brought the my cabin to see the mist over Greendale and we lost track of time." Zelda raised an eyebrow, "Im sorry who are you?" She asked. "I'm Drake, I'm a friend of Sabrina's from school" he explained, "I'm very sorry about this, I take full responsibility." With that, Drake said his goodbyes to Sabrina and began to head home on his bike. "Sabrina get inside" Zelda ordered her niece, Sabrina did so as Hilda and Zelda stayed on the porch to talk. "Does something about him seem different to you?" Hilda asked, Zelda nodded in agreement. "But I like him" she said before heading back inside.

Academy for Unseen Arts : one hour later

One of the professors was sitting at his desk writing something on a piece of paper when suddenly something crashed through his window. Startled he stood up and began to run towards the exit before he was grabbed by the neck and thrown the the ground. He looked up to see Drake Summers, fangs showing and fury in his eyes. "No, it's not possible" the teacher said, "we killed you all!" Drake chuckles mischievously, "Clearly you didn't, now" Drake grabbed the professor by his lapels, "I want to know who else was there that night. Tell me who you were working with." Scared out of his skull, the professor gave him the names of everyone who was present at the night of the massacre. Drake smirked mischievously before he dug his fangs into the professors neck and drank his blood until he was lifeless. Drake threw the body to the side before jumping out the window. He will have his revenge on what these few warlocks did to his people, 2 down, 2 to go.


	4. Discovery

It was late at night about a week later, word had gotten out about another attack on an Academy professor. Since then, the academy has been on lockdown, no student allowed in or out. Thankfully Sabrina wasn't in the academy at the time so she was free to live her mortal life, although she was nervous when she overheard her aunts discussing the situation.

"Zelda, this cant be a coincidence," Hilda said alarmingly, "two dead professors in two days? Not to mention the connection the two have" Zelda quickly turned around and snapped at her sister, "Keep your voice down" she hissed "We can't let Sabrina know, also the fact that everything we've known for ten years was a lie" Sabrina stood around the corner, listening quiziclly, what was a lie? "The witches council informed me that four warlocks performed the massacre, with the councils permission." Zelda explained to a rather bewildered looking Hilda. "So if these two were there the night of the attack..." Hilda began to say before Sabrina cut in, "Then there are still 2 left out there."

Hilda and Zelda jumped at the sound of their nieces voice, stammering with her words Zelda explained. "Sabrina, we never knew who these individuals were. But now that two have already been killed, it's only a matter of time before the Vampire seeks his revenge of the others" Sabrina shook her head "So you never thought to investigate this? The slaughter of an entire race and you didn't have the decency to investigate this?!" she yelled before storming out the door. "Sabrina wait!" her aunts yelled, but the young witch had already left.

**Drake's Cabin**

Drake sat at his kitchen table, contemplating on what he should do next. What the Witches council did to him after didn't matter to him, but he needed to avenge his people. Still deep in thought, he wondered what might happen to Sabrina if they knew she associated with him, he's known her for over a week and he's already found himself charmed by the teenage witch.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Drake jumped since it was unexpected. It was almost midnight, he wasn't expecting company. He slowly stood up and walked over to the door, he stood just outside of it before yelling "Who is it?" A young female voice responded, "Drake, it's Sabrina. Can I please come in?" Sabrina asked. Drake unlocked and opened the door to reveal Sabrina with tears running down her face. "Sabrina?" he asked, sympathy in his voice. But he didn't get further than that before she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Sabrina, what's wrong?" Drake asked as he stroked her back sympathetically.

Sabrina explained everything, the massacre, the two dead professors, the fact that her aunts tried to hide this from her. Drake looked at her as she spoke, he could tell she truly did sympathize with him. There was goodness in her heart, and hopefully she has an understanding mind. Drake had to tell her the truth, no matter what happens.

"Sabrina there's something I need to tell you." Drake sat across from her on the couch, Sabrina looked at him with worry in her eyes. Drake had trouble getting the words out, so instead of telling her, he showed her. Drake opened his mouth and his fangs revealed themselves. Sabrina gasped as she put her hand up to her mouth, she couldn't believe it. Drake was a vampire, _The_ Vampire.

"You're him? You're the Vampire?" She asked, more concern than anger in her voice. Drake slowly nodded his head before standing up and walking towards the window, he looked up in the night sky before telling his story.

"I was ten when the massacre happened, my mother, father, little sister and I lived in this cabin. I watched as four warlocks busted into my home and slaughter my family like animals, I managed to escape but not without the emotional scars that would stay with me for the next eight years. I'm 18 now and there's only one thing I want most, to make the four warlocks who took my family away from me pay. I already killed two of them, only two left to go."

After Drake told his story, he looked to Sabrina who had tears running down her face again. "It's not witches I hate, Sabrina. Just the ones who took my family from me" Sabrina got off the couch and walked over to him, she placed her hands on his face. His skin was cold but not unpleasant, Drake placed a hand on her hand. "I know I'm a monster" Drake said trying to shift his glance before Sabrina turned his head towards her. "You're not a monster Drake, you're just a lost soul" Sabrina said with a hint of a smile. Without thinking, the two of them slowly leaned into each other until their lips met. At first it was a soft tender kiss, but soon turned into a passionate kiss. Drake wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist as he pulled her close to him. Sabrina kept her hands on his face as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Carefully, Drake carried Sabrina into his room where they would have a night they would never forget.

**If you want the sex scene, let me know. If not then just don't say anything**


End file.
